


We were made for each other

by Kirlena



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anger, Flying, M/M, Meant To Be, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes, Telepathy, Wings, friends since childhood, hurt (emotional), hurt!Jared, mind powers, re-conecting after years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always knew each other inside and out. Every secret, thought, color of the eyes in different light and corner of the body. They never expected it to change.  </p><p>(other warnings will be added at the beginning of chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: deanfinite.tumblr.com (Angie)  
> Thank you ♡♡
> 
> warnings: none

“Jensen!” his mother yelled “Come back home, it’s getting dark!”

“Ten more minutes!” young boy screamed back. He was standing on the top of the roof, his wings catching the air, feathers fluttering, ready to fly.  
Ever since he was three years old, he had dreams about being on the top of the mountain and jumping down, his golden-white wings carrying him far, through clouds. No one could see them beside him.

“Jensen!” he heard his mother yell again “Dinner is ready, everyone is waiting for you!”

Jensen rolled his eyes and started to climb down. His Mom already disappeared inside. He heard rumble of a car and looked and the house near them. Small, red car stopped and three people stepped outside. Young woman, man and a boy, younger than him. He had fluffy, chestnut hair and most beautiful eyes Jensen has ever seen. Their eyes meet and boy smiled. Jensen felt his lips also turn into a smile.

“Hi” Jensen said when the boy was near fence “I’m Jensen”

Boy’s smile became even bigger. Jensen felt as it could light dark room and chase darkness from anyone.

“Hi” he said “I’m Jared”

They were looking at each other for a while, studying their faces.

“Jensen!” his mother yelled again.

“Sorry” Jensen murmured “I have to go. I will see you around?”

“Yeah” Jared replied. Jensen turned around and started to walk into opened door when he heard Jared say again “Nice wings”

Jensen turned around quickly, but younger boy was already running into his house. Million thoughts were running trough his head. _Why Jared could see them when everyone else couldn’t?_ With questions, he walked inside.

~~

**10 years later**

“What are you going to do after graduation?” Jensen asked his friend. They were both lying in the soft grass, sun was shining bright above them, clouds slowly moving, forming different shapes they were trying to guess for a while now, bugs flying around and birds singing their melody. Jensen’s wings were sprawled, grass tickling them. Everything was perfect.

Jared took a deep breath “I don’t know” he said.

“Maybe we could go on road trip?” Jensen suggested, turning his head and looking at Jared “See some places, be lazy, have fun?”

“Okay” Jared also turned his head and looked and Jensen. They were looking at each other in silence for a long time. They could always understand one another by just staring deep into eyes. Ever since they were kids they saw more than other people.

“I want to show you something tonight” Jensen suddenly said “You will love this”

Jared smiled brightly “How do you know?”

“I always do” Jensen also smiled. He never could stop his lips when he saw his best friend smiling.

~~

It was middle of the night. They were standing in front of their old school.  

“So. What were you going to show me?” Jared asked, looking around.

“Be patient” Jensen replied, taking his friend’s hand in his own, feeling his heart speed up. His wings opened and expanded. Few seconds passed and they were both flying on top of the school.

“I didn’t know you learned how to lift someone” Jared said when they were both standing safe on the roof.

Jensen shrugged “When you get older, you get smarter and stronger” Jared punched him lightly in the shoulder and they both laughed.

“What did you want to show me?” his friend asked again and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Impatient as always” he huffed, but decided to finally show Jared what he wanted. It was the right time anyway “Look into the sky”

Jared did as he was asked and what he saw took his breath away. On the dark, night sky, colorful stars were slowly showing. Red, light blue, white and yellow galaxy-like smudges were showing and slowly fading few second later. They both knew it was invisible for simple human, but for them stars were playing their own tune.

“It’s beautiful” Jared said, smiling.

“Yeah” Jensen said, turning his eyes from the night performance to his own galaxy. He only realized they were still holding hands when Jared squeezed them. He also must have felt Jensen’s stare at him, because he turned his head around and looked him deep into eyes. Jensen’s heart started beating faster, fearing it might explode out of his chest.

Jensen always knew Jared could read people by only staring and them, ‘reading their souls’ as he once described. Their lips connected half way, exploring every corner they never knew and were about to discover.

~~

Jensen knocked into his neighbors door. When he heard the click of lock, he smiled, expecting sleepy Jared. However it wasn’t Jared that opened the door. It was his mother and when she saw Jensen, she smiled and greeted him.

“Is Jared home?” he asked, hoping the answer will be positive.

Mrs Padalecki eyes and face showed surprise “Jared? Who is he?” she asked.

Jensen was also surprised. He blinked and smiled again, hoping it wouldn’t look fake “No one, sorry, wrong name” he had to think about something quickly. It would look suspicious either way, but it would look way weirder if he just run away “Do you have some sugar for cake, ma’am?”

But Jared’s mum didn’t notice Jensen’s mistake, as she has forgotten already. “Of course Jensen. Please, wait a moment”

She disappeared inside. Jensen couldn’t focus. She doesn’t remember Jared, her own son. There was no point then asking someone else. Everyone wouldn’t remember him. Then why he does?

“There you go” Mrs Padalecki voice brought him back to the reality.

“Thank you” he smiled, taking a bag of sugar from her hands “I will return it soon”

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t need it and besides – we need to eat healthier” she replied, smiling again. Jensen nodded, with a fake smile on his face said goodbye and headed home. He put sugar on table and for a while he stared into window, not really seeing anything.

Jared was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: deanfinite.tumblr.com (Angie)  
> Thank you ♡♡
> 
> warnings: loneliness

Jensen didn’t give up that easily. The same day he took photo of two of them in amusement park and went to the town, asking every person he encountered. No one has ever heard or seen him. People shook their heads, always answering ‘no’. And after that they forgot about conversation they were having seconds ago.  
In the end Jensen talked to Lisa, woman that has always served them cakes and coffee since they were little boys. Even she has forgotten Jared, like he has never existed.

Sitting in the café and drinking coffee, Jensen looked at the photo for millionth time. They were both smiling, in their Batman and Superman t-shirts. Jared had cheek dirty in chocolate cream and shiny lips from cotton candy. Jensen smiled at the memory. That day they were fooling around again, being their happy self’s. He also realized then how deeply in love he was with Jared, the only boy who could see him, the real him, with big wings and eyes sometimes changing their color to gold.

~~

**10 years later**

Ten years without the best friend, a person that could understand him without words and see for whom he really is, hurt. He never gave up. For the last ten years he’s been trying to find him on the Internet and travelling around the world, looking for something familiar, a clue that could have solved a mystery behind Jared’s sudden disappearance. The worst thing was that he couldn't talk to anyone. They would forget what they were talking about in a second they stopped or changed subject.

Jensen sighed and picked up his bag, ready to step onto the plane that would take him to yet another place. Maybe this time luck will be in his pocket.

~~

Another city, another disappointment. He should be really used to it by now, but he wasn’t. He probably never will. This time however Jensen thought, that this was the place where he finds Jared or at least new information.

Walking through the park, heading to the bus that would take him to the airport, he noticed nice café, with green sign that spelled ‘Quiet Place’.

“Weird name for café” Jensen murmured, but headed there anyway. He’d rather spend next two hours in this place rather than sitting in uncomfortable grey chair and walking between terminals, sleeping people, reading a book or standing near socket, charging their phones.

“Welcome Sir” greeted him young female, with a smile and head full of red curls, looking like burning fire “What can I do for you?”

“Hi” he answered, looking around the place. It was nice, giving ‘home’ vibe “If it wouldn’t be a problem, could I please get a place near nice view on the park? It’s lovely”

She nodded and smiled again. “Of course Sir, please follow me”

‘Felicia’ as he later found out by reading her tag name, took him to ‘purple’ section, on the way asking for an order.

“Just coffee please” he answered her and looked as she smiled for the third time and disappeared behind doors. He didn’t have to wait long. After five minutes, she appeared again, carrying funny looking silver tray with cup and coffee pot. When she started to put everything on the table and fill the cup, Jensen took his time to look around the café. It was colorful, with multiple paintings on the wall, decorations and quiet music. Besides him there was one couple giggling in the corner, two young girls looking like students and an old man reading newspaper.

“Nice bracelet” she said, pointing at Jensen’s left wrist.

“Thanks” he answered, remembering the time when he made it with Jared in the attic and promising he will always wear it, no matter what “I saw exactly the same one today”

Jensen blinked. “What?”

“Young man had it” she explained “It was exactly like yours, Sir”

“When?” he could feel his heart speed up. Jared. He was here.

“Half an hour ago?” she blinked, trying to remember “If I am correct, he just left the café…”

Jensen didn’t wait for her to finish the sentence. He got on his legs quickly, nearly knocking over the table and hot coffee, muttering apologizes as he run out of the café.  When he was outside, he didn’t stop. He just run, following his gut. He run through nearly whole park, slowly losing hope. Jensen was so close, so close after all these years to finding the one person that could make things right again.

Fighting back his disappointment and tears, he bumped into someone, causing them both to fall. For a few seconds that felt like minutes, he didn’t know where was up and where was down. Jensen’s whole world was spinning. He sat, growling quietly, trying to make world clear again. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw young man trying to do the same. He quickly got on feet.

“I am so, so, so sorry” he said, helping man stand up “I was just looking for someone that I haven’t seen in years and I just…” he stopped, realizing that explaining himself was pointless.

“It’s okay” young man chuckled, with a smile in his voice “I’ve had worse”

He lifted his head and their eyes met. Jensen couldn’t breathe.

“Jared”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: deanfinite.tumblr.com (Angie)  
> Thank you ♡♡
> 
> warnings: hurt (emotional) Jared and Jensen

They were both back at the café. When Felicia saw them, she immediately took them to quiet table, away from everyone and brought coffee with milk-chocolate cookies. Drinking silently, Jensen looked up at Jared, who was silently staring at cake, preparing for speech.

“So” Jensen started the conversation “Long time no see”

Jared chuckled.

“Yeah” he answered quietly “Sorry about that. Things…  some things happened so suddenly then and I had no time to talk to you about that”

“You knew this whole mind… erasing thing wouldn’t work on me” this wasn’t a question.

Jared nodded “Yeah” he said, taking one cookie and for the first time since they ‘met’ he looked deeply into Jensen’s eyes “I missed you”

Older man swallowed “Me too”

They were looking at each other silently, studying their faces. Despite Jared being older, he somehow has gotten better, making Jensen’s heart thud faster against his rib cage all the time. His hair was longer, in some places somehow lighter than rest. He was huge now, muscular, no longer some skinny kid Jensen remembered. However, his eyes didn’t change even a little bit. They were still beautiful, with every possible color.

He could feel his friend’s eyes hover over his wings. Jensen didn’t use them since Jared left. It didn’t feel right. He knew they were darker now, some feathers have fallen out over the years.

“They are still beautiful, you know” Jared suddenly said.

“You can read minds now?” Jensen asked, smiling.

“No. I just read people” he answered, taking a deep breath “Let’s just go to the right story” when Jensen said nothing, Jared continued.

“The day we came back from… our night adventure, I received an email from professor Jeffrey. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. In big shortcut, he said something about people like us, mutants, being all over the world, needing help. Particularly one, Colin. Jeffrey only said something about his mind being shut down, being used by organization called ‘Red Eagle’”

Jared stopped, taking a bite of cookie “I didn’t know what it meant. To be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea how he found out about me and it still sometimes wonders me. He said if I didn’t help that kid, lives of every  mutant, of hundreds or even thousands  would be in danger”

Jensen snorted. He had his answers, the reason Jared has disappeared without a trace, without anyone remembering him. And it was crap.

Jared must have felt something “I had to, Jen”

Using his nickname was a final blow.

“Of course” he was angry and he didn’t hide it “Of course you had to be big fucking hero and go save the world!”

Jensen lowered his voice when he noticed few people trying to find the source of noise “You couldn’t even fucking tell me. Me, someone who has always understood you and supported you your whole life” he shook his head, slowly getting up.

“This is shitty excuse for your disappearance and you know it” Jensen took few dollars out of his pocket and laid on the table “I would have helped you. Maybe even if I didn’t, I would sleep calmly, because I would have known that you are out there saving someone”

Jensen started to head out to exit the café.

“Jensen” turning around, he saw Jared, standing up and following him.

“Don’t” he stopped him with a hand “Just don’t”

“I’m sorry” his friend said again.

“I don’t care” he was too angry to notice or fell his heart breaking down. With final look at Jared, he exited café and didn’t look back anymore.

~~

Jensen was home. His sweet, lovely and amazing home. He should be happy. But instead he felt terrible. Every muscle in his body wanted to jump back onto the plane and fly to that café.

“He fucking betrayed my trust” he murmured to himself, as if trying to stop his muscles.

Jensen sat on his sofa and at the same time his phone rang. Unknown number. Despite everything, he picked up.

“Yes?” he said, hoping he still didn’t sound angry.

“Hello Jensen” answered the voice on the other end  “My name is Jeffrey Dean Morgan. I am sure Jared has mentioned me”

“Oh. So you are that guy who ruined our whole lives” he centered his anger at the second person he blamed.

“You can think whatever you think of me. But we need you. We need your abilities to help other. You are a good person Jensen. I know you can help a lot of people” Jeffrey continued, sounding as calm as he sounded when they started conversation.

“Right. I will go help you immediately” he snorted.

“Jensen, please. You can do so much more that you think you can. You are truly incredible” professor still didn’t give up.

“Are you telling the same thing to everyone, so they could be in your poisonous web?” Jensen didn’t like this guy even a little bit.

He heard Jeffrey taking a deep breath. However, he didn’t expect his voice to be still calm and emotionless “I know I did a lot of harm to both of you. It was hard for you, but it was also for him. As you know he has a big heart and he will never walk indifferently near bully hurting someone”

Jeffrey stopped for a moment, as if expecting Jensen to say something again. But Jensen was listening. Professor took the opportunity “He wanted to help Colin and be done, go back to his life. But I said no. I was stupid and declined. I also told him that he couldn’t contact anyone, even you. We were both already too deep into this case and there was no turning back. With broken heart, he agreed”

Jensen was silent. He still didn’t fully forgive Jared, but he was slowly starting to accept that some things have to stay in the past, present was way more important.

“Okay” he said silently “Okay. I will help you. But first I want to see and talk to Jared”

Jeffrey didn’t say anything for a few seconds “I can give you his number and home address” Jensen took pen and piece of paper “But he is not answering his phone. He shut down every possible way of communication. I can’t reach him. The last thing I caught was sadness and I could feel his heart breaking again”

“Okay. Okay, just give me the address and I will reach him” he promised.

“My friend will take you there” Jeffrey said instead. Seconds later Jensen heard  whir. Looking outside, he saw blue helicopter slowly lowering on his back yard.

“How did you…” he wanted to ask how Jeffrey knew where he lived, but professor was already gone, with only beeping left.

Jensen stepped outside, seeing you, blond woman.

“Hi” she smiled “You are Jensen, right?”

He just nodded. “Good. Take what you need and jump in. We don’t have a long flight, but it would be better if we go now. It’s going to rain soon”

~~

“Jared!” he knocked on his friend’s door. It was a nice apartment, in nice neighborhood. Quiet, green and clean “Please open. We need to talk”

Only silence answered him.

“Please, Jay” he begged. When still no one opened him, he continued “I am still angry, but I understand more now. I’m sorry about all things I’ve said. I don’t know what I expected, what I wanted to hear. All those years when I looked for you, I hoped that you weren’t taken and tortured, that your abilities weren’t somehow used against you”

Still no one has opened, but Jensen knew Jared was standing right behind the door and listening to his every word.

“You are still my best friend, you always have been and you always will. I want us to catch up for all those lost years, I want us to get know each other again without words”

Door slowly opened. Jared was looking at him with sad eyes. Without hesitation Jensen sprang and hugged Jared, bringing him down to his level. He was taller than him now. Jensen could feel Jared strong arms embracing him. Jensen pulled his friend closer, burring his nose in Jared’s hair.

~~

**Few months later**

Few months passed fast, they didn’t even notice when they had to change another calendar card. Over the months they started to get know each other again, finding out what person they have become. It was hard at first, but with time they slowly stared to fill out missing time.

“Jay?” Jensen asked one day.

“Yeah?” came response and his friend appeared in room in single lair v-neck. Jensen could see every muscle. His heart started beating fast again. It those few months Jensen didn’t think he could have fallen in love more. But he did. So here he was now, looking at his hot friend.

“You okay?” Jared’s question pulled him and he blushed, hoping it wasn’t visible.

“Yeah, yeah” he answered quickly, clearing his throat.

Jared walked closer, sitting near Jensen “You know if you have problem, just talk to me. You know that”

“Yeah” Jensen said again quietly, looking at Jared’s pink lips.

Then something he never expected that would ever happen, happened. Jared pulled him in closer and kissed him. It was amazing. Jensen was too shocked to response, so younger man started to pull back. That woke something up in him. He opened his mouth, kissing Jared back, his wings fluttering and shining again. Their kisses were short and sweet, full of happiness and feeling of home.

When they finally broke, they were both grinning.

“I never thought…” Jensen began, but he didn’t finish his sentence. Jared pulled him in for another kiss “…that you would feel the same” he continued when they broke.

“Are you kidding me?” Jared said “I have always wanted to kiss you, Jen. Ever since we were little my heart beat faster and stronger for you”

Jensen hoped he wasn’t dreaming. All doubts were chased away when Jared connected their lips again in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: deanfinite.tumblr.com (Angie)  
> Thank you ♡♡
> 
> warnings: hurt!Jared

Life was good. They had each other back in every way they dreamt about.  Jensen started to help other people, like Jared. He also started training and trying to discover his other, hidden abilities.

He smiled when he noticed Jared flipping pancakes and humming song he heard on the radio.

“Hey” he said softly, grabbing his partner from behind and kissing his cheek. Jared turned around with a smile and kissed him back, bumping their noses together.

“You are distracting me” Jared said after a while, moving away from their bodies, but still holding Jensen’s hand “But if you want your pancakes burnt… Either way I’d rather not have my house on fire”

His boyfriend smiled, kissing their joined hands. Suddenly Jared’s phone called. Younger man flipped a pancake and picked up.

“Yes, Jeffrey?” he answered, putting it on speaker.

Jensen still didn’t like that man. Something wasn’t quite right about him. He was also still angry about ruining Jared’s life, their life.

“I’ve heard rumors about  dangerous group that kills our people”

That was another thing. He called other mutants ‘our people’ like they were some big family or something. At some point, yes, they were. But Jensen cared most about Jared, he was on the first place.

They heard rustle of papers and Jeffrey taking a deep breath.

“And we need you both” Professor finally said.

For a few seconds everything went quiet. Jensen opened his mouth to say something, to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, but Jared was first.

“Are you kidding me?” younger man asked angrily “No. No, Jensen is not going. I can do it alone”

“Jared…” Jensen looked at him “I am not a kid, I can take care of myself. Besides, I have wings” he smiled a little bit, hoping he will be allowed to go. He had to look after Jared after all.

Jared still wasn’t convinced. He looked at Jensen and slowly shook his head. Younger man flipped last pancake and put it on plate, shutting off the stove.

“Hello to you too, Jensen” Jeffrey spoke again “Jared, he is right. We need you both. His wings are going to be very useful. Besides, you know he’s been training hard and learned a lot”

Jensen looked at Jared, pleading.

“Okay” he finally said “But if it gets too dangerous, you send whoever you want and take him somewhere safely”

Silence answered them. After few seconds he said short okay and disconnected. Jensen opened his mouth to say something, but once again Jared was first to speak.

“Just… let’s not talk about for a while, okay? Let’s just eat, I am starving”

~~

**Four hours later**

They were both sitting in clean, blue room on really uncomfortable chairs and listening to every word Professor Jeffrey has told and every piece of information shown them.

“So we go in, we take that” Jensen pointed at photo showing big briefcase, that Jeffrey suspected contained important information about mutants they had and wanted to take in “and we go out quietly, without killing anyone”

“Yes” Jeffrey nodded, looking at both of them and then focusing his eyes on Jared “If anything bad starts to happen I have Samantha ready to pull you both out, Jensen first of course”

Jensen took a deep breath, but he didn’t say anything. Part of  the deal was that if anything bad happened, he would be pulled out first. He didn’t like that, at all. He tried to discuss that with Jared, but every attempt ended with him saying either no or that he wouldn’t take part in this.

“Okay” Professor looked at both of them again, smiling “Now we just have to wait for signal and we are ready to go”

~~

“Jared” Jensen said, trying to focus his partner’s attention on him. They were in helicopter, heading to their mission. It was simple and at the same time dangerous.

Jared looked at him. He hid it well, but Jensen could see that he was afraid. He leaned in and connected their lips together, kissing Jared passionately. Younger man gasped, surprised, but returned the kiss. Jensen could see Samantha smiling in the window and he blushed, hiding his face in Jared’s hair and breathing in the smell.

He told himself over and over again that everything is going to be okay. His stomach however had another opinion. It was tied, the same feeling from when he was a young boy and had his first performance on stage.

~~

**Two hours later**

Getting in was pretty simple.

Jared smiled and talked to few guards, explaining the situation, saying that The Boss needed it to be moved. He also joked with them a little bit, losing the situation. Jensen never saw Jared’s full powers in action, but seeing it now, he was impressed. They listened and looked at him like kids at magician’s performance. Guard named Jerry even quickly explained how to get there.

They walked in silence. Jensen’s heart sped up every time someone walked past them. But when Jared smiled at them or they asked something, their angry and tired expressions immediately changed.

After long minutes of walking that felt like forever, they made it to door where briefcase was held. Unfortunately no one told them about correct code to enter.  From the bright side, they tricked the guards into switching the cameras off. Magic of mind control.

Jared looked around and took out blue light Jeffrey gave them. He told that it should help to find out what the password was.

“Stand on guard and look if no one is coming” said Jared quietly to him for the first time since they entered the mission zone.

Jensen nodded and scanned the darkness. On the training he found out that he has the best eyes, cat like. Another mystery solved.  He blinked when he heard Jared enter the code, preparing his legs and mind to run. Instead, the door opened with soft click and cold air welcomed them.

When they walked inside, small lamp turned on, brightening the room. It was small, with silver walls and table in the middle.

“That’s it” Jensen said, walking to the briefcase and looking around to see if any cables were protecting the briefcase, but he couldn’t see any “We did it” he smiled, reaching for the object.

“Wait” Jared said, but it was too late. Jensen grabbed the briefcase. His smile disappeared when he heard the alarm. Door clicked again and slowly started to close.

“We have to run” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand, pulling him to the exit.

They made just in time before the door closed.

“Jared, wait!” Jensen yelled “The briefcase got stuck!”

Younger man looked behind. It was indeed stuck. He made a decision.

“Leave it” he said.

“Wait, what?” Jensen was surprised “Wasn’t this the reason we came here?”

“I think it isn’t the right one, everything was too easy” he took a deep breath. The alarm got louder. No one appeared, but it wouldn’t take long before they’d figured out where they are “I think it was a trap, set by someone who knew about our operation, maybe even by Jeffrey”

He looked at Jensen “You were right, okay? I’m sorry, but please, let go of it now. I want us to get out of here alive”

Jensen looked at him for few seconds before he also made a decision. He let go of briefcase, squeezing their joined hands together.

They run.

~~

They were finally out. Thankfully they lost all guards and other people wanting to kill them. Breathing hard, they sat on the cold cement.

“We have to call Samantha” Jensen said, when he could finally catch the breath.

“Yeah” Jared answered, standing up. He took out his mobile phone. Unfortunately it was crashed and not working “Damn it!” he put it into the pocket “Is your working?”

Jensen shook his head, showing broken screen. Jared closed his eyes for a moment.

“Okay”  he said when he finally opened them “We have to get out on our own, find someone with a phone and call Samantha”

They started walking. Thankfully not far from here was big and always busy street. There were 24h bars and party clubs.

Then suddenly the door behind them opened. Big and muscular man was standing there, pointing a gun at Jensen’s head.

“Easy there” Jared said calmly, both raising their hands up.

“You won’t trick me there, mind boy” man snarled, moving closer and waving with a gun “I ain’t stupid”

“Didn’t say you were” Jared said calmly again, moving closer.

“Nuh-uh” man pointed gun at Jensen’s head “Stop moving or I will blow up his pretty head right here, then yours after I will make you clean it”

Jared stopped and watched man carefully, not saying anything. Jensen tried to stay still, but his heart was beating really fast and could feel himself shaking a little bit.

“What? Did you swallow your tongue?” man moved again, switching the safety off. He stopped when he was really close and smirked “Bye, bye sweet angel…” he hummed, firing the gun.

From that moment, everything moved really fast. He could only feel Jared’s hands pushing him away, before he found himself on the ground, hitting his arm. He was still alive and for now not feeling any pain. Jensen quickly pulled out hidden small gun in his shoe and shot the surprised man in the head before he could fire more shots. Everything rang in his ears.

Breathing hard, he looked around and realized, that Jared took the bullet for him.

“No, no, no!” he screamed, moving closer to his boyfriend.

Scarlet was blooming like a flower on his white shirt.

“You are going to be okay” he mumbled, taking off his tie and pressing it to the wound, trying to minimize the bleeding. Looking at Jared, he smiled and said few more words, comforting more himself that him. He took out the dead man phone and unlocked it quickly. Jensen didn’t remember the number, but his fingers did.

“Samantha” he breathed into the phone when he heard female voice on the other side “We need help, now” he looked at Jared, whose eyes were slowly closing “Jared is hurt”

He put phone away, but didn’t disconnect the call in case she needed to track their location.

“You are going to be okay” he repeated, kissing Jared’s forehead and stroking his hair, his tears falling down on Jared’s cheeks “You are going to be just fine. I’m right here, I’m right here, I am not going to leave you”


End file.
